You Are Not Alone
by Leiyoi
Summary: AU. Zoro is a prodigy in Go. Luffy is the reigning champion in Chess. While watching the young boy play, Zoro hears a rumor that this kid is actually mute! But more importantly, in the boy's eyes... he sees something that is too familiar to ignore.


"Oi, Marimo. Come take a look at this." A blonde haired man pointed towards a small table with two people sitting across from each other, staring intently at a small checkered board on the table. Pieces of black and white stones, carved into precise designs lay scattered around the board, placed strategically on the checkered squares.

"Hah…?" A green haired man voiced irritably, pushing his way through the crowds of people, frowning at the tables set up all around the large room. People were gathered around the edges of the room, watching silently and muttering in low voices as the competitors stared at the checkered boards with intense concentration. Zoro finally shoved his way to the front where Sanji was standing, pointing at a table a few meters away. There was a black haired boy wearing a simple red vest and blue jeans, sitting across from an older man, wearing a professional suit and black tie.

"See those two?" Sanji smirked, nodding his head towards the boy and the man competing each other over a game of chess. "They're the ones who haven't lost a single match yet."

Zoro raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "So…? You know that I don't play chess, I play—"

"Go." Sanji waved a hand at his green haired friend dismissively, "Yeah, yeah. I know. You're a genius at Go but a complete idiot when it comes to chess, right?"

Zoro scowled and stared at the blonde indignantly, "I'm not a comple—"

"Just watch! I want you to see how Chess is better than Go."

"What?" The green haired man clenched his fists furiously, feeling extremely insulted by Sanji's comment.

"Shh!" The blonde haired man frowned at him and pointed at the black haired boy staring stoically at his opponent, waiting for the man to make his move. "Watch!"

Zoro grumbled to himself and reluctantly turned an eye to observe the little fight taking place at the small table. The man wearing the suit had made his move, moving a rook forward, sweating profusely. The boy with a red vest stared calmly down at the board. For a moment, Zoro noticed the boy's eyes flicker over the board, as if reading over all the moves he and his opponent would make. And then suddenly, a smirk crept its way onto the boy's face. Lifting a pale hand up, the black haired boy moved his remaining knight and looked up at his opponent emotionlessly. The older man gasped, eyes widening in horror. A checkmate.

A round of applause sounded from the audience and Sanji grinned enthusiastically. "You see? That's Monkey D. Luffy. He's great, isn't he? He never talks though. There's a rumor going around saying that he's mute, or something…" The blonde shrugged and patted his friend on the shoulder, "See, don't you think that this is so much more exciting than Go?"

Zoro shrugged nonchalantly and glanced at the black haired boy, who was now shaking the hand of his opponent, "Maa, not really."

"Che," Sanji scowled and pushed past the green haired man. "You don't appreciate good things." He started towards the entrance, smoothly making his way through the audience. "I'll find something that'll interest you. I swear that Go obsession you have won't do you any good. Maybe a girl would work…"

Zoro frowned and dragged himself after the blonde. _Like he's the one to talk. He's got an obsession with cooking for god's sake._ The green haired man thought to himself sourly. He turned his head to take one last look at the room of chess competitors, all fighting to become the new national champion. From the corner of his eye, he found the black haired boy sitting in the corner of the room, watching solemnly as the other competitors cried in protest or celebrated in glee. Zoro paused for a moment, watching the expression on Luffy's face. It looked very familiar. In fact, it was a face that he saw every morning as he got up to brush his teeth. The face of Loneliness looking back at him. The man scowled and turned his back on the boy, deciding to push all thoughts about Luffy and chess to the back of his mind. After all, he had more important things to deal with. Like that Go tournament that was coming around in the week. This was no time to be looking at unrelated competitions.

It was only a few days later when he remembered the quiet black haired boy again. Zoro had been taking a relaxing walk by the park, trying to ease his mind from the last game he played. That was when he saw him. Sitting silently by himself at a chess table made out of stone in the park, Luffy was staring at the array of pieces, deeply contemplating his next move. His eyebrows were furrowed and his pale hand was poised delicately over the board in hesitation. Zoro watched the boy for a while, playing against an invisible opponent. No one was accompanying him. In fact, the only ones present in the area were Zoro and the cold wind rustling through dying leaves. The man sighed and made his way towards the boy. Hell, he had time to spare. Besides, that look was back on Luffy's face. That look of loneliness. Somehow, Zoro felt that it didn't suit him. That horrible emotionless expression. The green haired man shoved one of the chairs back roughly and sat down in the seat opposite of the boy. Luffy jumped slightly, startled by the person who had suddenly appeared. His mouth was open, seemingly forming words. But no sound came out. Zoro stared down at the chess board before lifting his eyes to meet Luffy's dark brown ones.

"Can I play?" He asked gruffly, taking a pawn by its head. The boy merely stared back, eyes still wide open in surprise. Then, after blinking a few times, he nodded hastily and curiously watched Zoro's lightly tanned hand holding the polished stone piece. Zoro smirked at the boy and moved it one spot above the place it had originally sat. He wasn't very good at chess, but that didn't mean he didn't know a little bit of the rules. He still had a fighting chance. The black haired boy quickly responded by moving one of his pawns forward. And the game continued. Pieces bustled around on the stone squares, like little armies forming their own little intricate dances. Step by step, turn by turn. Black and white intertwined and then separated, almost as if they had everything formulated. Who would go where and which one would be taken off the dance floor. Zoro smiled in his mind, watching Luffy's hands flitter about the board, no doubt creating a complex trap for him to fall into. He glanced up at the black haired boy and grinned wryly as he spotted a twinkle in the boy's eyes. It was only a small light in all of that dullness reflected in his eyes, but nevertheless a bright light that completely changed the lonesome expression. Now, Luffy seemed like he were shining. Zoro nearly chuckled at his outrageous thoughts. Shining? How the hell could a person shine? The boy made another move and Zoro responded immediately with his bishop, sending it across the board a few spaces. "Check." The green haired man drawled and snuck a glance at Luffy. He was pausing. How strange… was something wrong? He hadn't paused once in game as of yet. "What?" He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Luffy in confusion. Why did he stop?

A slow smile suddenly started to spread across the boy's face and he shook his head from left to right to tell Zoro that there was nothing wrong. He lifted his hand up and moved his king up one square, then glanced up at Zoro with a small secretive smile upon his lips. The man raised an eyebrow and scanned his eyes over the pieces cautiously. What happened? There were moving so fast before… so what could've made Luffy hesitate like that? After staring at each piece carefully and studying Luffy's pieces, Zoro shrugged and moved his knight towards Luffy's rook. He fixed his eyes upon Luffy again and frowned as he noticed an almost sad look on the boy's face. He was pausing again. And the small lit fires in his brown eyes were fading away. What? Was the game about to end?

It went on like that for a few more seconds. Luffy staring solemnly down at the stone board and pieces. Zoro crossing his arms and frowning at Luffy. The last few of the leaves on the bare trees surrounding the park floated down and around their chess table. And then Luffy's pale hand stretched out again, much like the way Zoro had seen it stretch out the first time he had seen him at the national tournament. With an air of finality and resignation. The boy was biting his lip nervously and his hand placed itself onto his knight. Zoro watched as Luffy guided his knight towards his king and blinked in astonishment. Check mate… The boy's hand drew away and he placed his hands down in his lap dejectedly. Then, he looked up and gave the man a small smile in thanks, glad to have had an opponent if only for one short game. But Zoro was not fooled by that smile. He could more or less tell what Luffy was thinking. Would the green haired man leave now? Would I see him again? Why did I end the game when we could have gone on longer? Can we…play again? Zoro snorted and ran a hand through his short hair casually while staring off to the side.

"Che, I didn't stand a chance from the beginning, did I?" The green haired man deftly replaced the pieces to starting position and then placed his fingers on one of the white pawns. He looked up from the board and noticed that Luffy's eyes had widened again. Zoro smiled. No one must have ever tried challenging him again after being beaten. Perhaps that was what happened when one became the best at something…? But he'd take up the challenge. Even geniuses needed friends. The green haired man grinned and watched as the boy's eyes softened. The dull brown color turned warm and the once sad smile suddenly turned grateful, spreading its way across Luffy's face. Zoro watched in awe as the heavy atmosphere surrounding the two of them seemed to disperse, replaced by a glowing warmth. Who knew that the boy could smile so brightly and freely? Such a rare and sincere smile. It was absolutely fantastic. So incredible that it nearly stunned the man for a few seconds. Then, the man smiled back wholeheartedly and moved the white pawn under his fingertips forward. A new start.


End file.
